How To Plan Your Wedding
by Abacadea
Summary: Albedo thinks he'll finally have his revenge on Ben. Not today, Albedo. Not today. Rook being charming, Ben being in denial, Kevin being Kevin, and Gwen approves of BRooken. Fluffy oneshot. Rated T for minor language and crude humor.


**AN: I was a bit reluctant to submit this one, but what the hey. It's a silly piece with some fluff. You have been warned.  
**

* * *

Ben strained against the cold metal chains. He pulled his arm away from the wall, but it was obviously in vain. He groaned. He looked to his left and saw Rook, who was calm and not at all restless like Ben was. Nope, Rook was just being a chill guy, and that made Ben even more restless, and he groaned again, frustrated.

Ben looked around the room. There was _always_ something that would let them escape. A carelessly forgotten key, a shiny release button that one could press by causing something to fall on it, an easily persuaded guard, a fortunate arrangement of tools that could lead to a Rube Goldberg-esque mechanic...

But currently, he had access to none of those. It was a small, grey room with a square floor and equally square ceiling, with a rectangular grate on it that led to the ventilation ducts. None of the metal linings on the wall looked like they gave access to any sort of computer panels. Just dull grey metal walls. He and Rook were both chained to the same wall. There was a metal door to Ben's right, merely a few feet away from him.

Ben didn't like being captured. He didn't like it when both he _and_ his partner were captured. He also didn't like how chill Rook was being.

Above all, he didn't like Albedo. And speaking of the devil, the door opened and Albedo walked in, looking absolutely pleased with himself.

"Tennyson," Albedo greeted, his red eyes twinkled with delight. "And... Rook, was it? Yes, I believe it is."

"Dude, you can _already_ change back to your original form," Ben said boredly. "What do you want _now?"_

Albedo grimaced. He clenched his fist in front of Ben.

"_Revenge,_ Tennyson! I suppose even _that's_ not obvious enough to your pathetic little brain. There's no one that can save you now!" Albedo's eyes flicked to Rook. "And not even you, Revonnahgander, can save your girlfriend Tennyson this time."

Albedo laughed as the faces of his two captives turned bright red.

"HEY!" Ben shouted angrily. "If anything, _he's _the girlfriend! I'd be the boy!"

Rook calmly interjected. "Actually, it is typical in humans for the dominant role in a relationship to be taller than his significant other. Following this trend, it is safer to assume that _I_ would be 'the boy' in the hypothetical relationship."

"_What?_ Where'd you learn that from? Cheap chick flicks?"

"I do not understand how this relates to flicking low-priced baby chickens."

"It's—Oh forget it. Look, I'm _Ben 10_. I saved the universe like, a whole lot of times. I'm a _hero_, so _I'm_ the boy here!"

Ben shook his Omnitrix wrist, trying to emphasize his point. The two partners glared at each other.

Albedo stared at them, baffled at their conversation. Then he coughed, trying to grab their attention. Alas, he did not manage to grab their attention.

Rook thought for a moment, and then said, "Since we are both males, would it not be make sense if the _both_ of us are the boyfriends?"

Ben had a thoughtful look, but then he nodded. "Oh. Yeah. It kinda does."

Albedo coughed again, and he spoke up this time. "If you two are _done—_"

"But if we danced I'd be leading," Ben insisted stubbornly. "And I'd be the one driving."

"Even if you were my hypothetical _husband_ I would not trust you with my truck, or any transport for that matter," Rook shot him a warning look. "Not with what happened last time."

"Oh not the tentacle incident again... Dude it was just that _one_ time!"

"That _one time_ desecrated my truck. And sent it _halfway into space._ In_ shame."_

Rook shuddered as he recalled the terribly, _horribly_ embarrassing way his truck had been shot out of the atmosphere. Ben also shuddered.

"Yeah, I know. I was _in it."_

"Which is exactly why you will not be the one to drive our transport. You could however, prepare the breakfast in the mornings."

"Only if you help to make dinner."

"And you have to read bedtime stories to the children."

"Yeah, but we're doing that together. I read to the girls and you can read to the boys. Then we switch after a week or something."

"Hmm. We could also both read together to all of them. How many children are there?"

"I dunno. Three? I want at least a girl and a boy. We can take turns between the two of them. And I want to name our daughter after Gwen."

Rook thought for a moment. "Gwendolyn Rook?"

"Gwendolyn _Rook? _I thought they're taking the Tennyson name. Plus, _I_ call you Rook."

"As my husband, I believe you would be calling me by my given name instead."

"Oh yeah. So, what, you'd be... Tennyson Blonko?"

Albedo couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe he was listening to this... this _ridiculous_ conversation. And... And now they were discussing double surnames! These two were bickering in front of him, not giving a single damn about their imminent doom!

Albedo felt himself boiling while they discussed and bickered and argued and—

Albedo angrily stomped the floor.

"Will the both of you _SHUT UP _AND_—"_

"Hey, Albedo!"

"_WHAT?!"_

"Which is better, the beach or the mountains?"

"... What?"

Rook shook his head. "Could we perhaps spend this 'honeymoon' in Revonnah?"

Ben pouted. "But I kinda thought we'd have the _wedding _at Revonnah, then go to some other planet for the honeymoon..."

Rook was flattered. "You would have the wedding at my home world?"

"Yeah. I mean... You've been on my home world for so long, it's only fair we hold the wedding at your home world instead."

Rook looked surprised, and then smiled warmly. "Ben, that is very sweet of you."

Ben blushed furiously upon seeing Rook's smile. Rook smiled even more when he saw Ben's red, tomato face.

"Y-Yeah, well, I thought an Amber Ogia wedding cake would be pretty cool."

Albedo paled. This... This conversation was getting out of hand. Was it hypothetical anymore? Were they serious? Wait, why was he allowing this conversation to continue at all?

"They are very delicious. We have over twenty different recipes for—"

"Will the two of you PLEASE stop discussing your wedding?! I am _trying_ to destroy Tennyson!" Albedo yelled, silencing them and finally grabbing their attention. Then he threw his hands up in the air, stomping his way out of the room. "Forget it, I don't even feel like it anymore! I'll be in the bathroom, _VOMITING!"_

The door was slammed shut, causing the walls to shake.

They stayed there in silence, suddenly the awkwardness of their previous conversation caught up to them. Their face flushed.

"So, um..." Ben uneasily began, turning his gaze to _anywhere but Rook._ "Escape plans."

"Yes. Escape. We need to do that. It is important that we escape," Rook replied awkwardly, also shying his gaze away.

Suddenly, a metal grate fell onto the floor. A largely built young man dropped from the ceiling, landing heavily onto the floor. A red-headed young woman followed, lowering a pink, transparent platform she was standing on onto the floor.

"So," Kevin began slyly. "Do I get you guys outta here or do you two lovebirds still want to discuss your wedding?"

"Seriously, Gwendolyn Rook-Tennyson?" Gwen questioned with a raised eyebrow. She put a finger to her chin. "Actually it's not too shabby. I approve."

The both of them could not get any redder than they were now.

"J-Just get us out of here..." Ben muttered.

"What's that?" Kevin teased, putting a hand behind his ear. "I can't hear you over all the wedding bells."

"Kevin..."

"Oh _Ben!_ I love you _ever so much!_ Will you _marry me?"_ Kevin then stepped to his right, posed in the girliest way possible, and spoke with a high-pitched voice, "Oh Rook! Of course I will! We'll have a _GAZILLION BABIES!_ Including my Necrofriggian ones!"

"KEVIN!"

"Necrofriggian ones?" Rook inquired.

Gwen made knowing smirk. "Alright, let's get you boys down from there."

A pink stream of mana flowed from Gwen's outstretched hands. The mana stream split into smaller ones, each traveling to the metal chains. A second later, the cuffs pop open, and the two boys dropped on their feet.

Kevin made mocking kissy sounds at Ben, who glared daggers at Kevin.

"Oh Rook, gimme your babies!" Kevin continued to mimic Ben, rather terribly.

Ben and Rook blushed. Rook rubbed the back of his neck, while Ben held up a fist at Kevin.

"That's—" Ben twitched. "That's just _SO WRON__G! _I can't even—_How_ would I even—"

"Nothin' wrong with love, Benji!" Kevin howled with laughter. At that exact moment, Albedo entered the room and froze halfway through the doorway.

"What in blazes—" And he was punched in the face.

"SHUT UP ALBEDO!" Ben yelled without even looking at the now unconscious human-Galvan. He kept his glare on Kevin. Ben snapped to Rook. "Rook, back me up here!"

Rook stammered, "Uh, well..."

"Now don't go dragging Rook into this," Gwen interrupted them. "Let's get out of here."

"We will, um," Rook made a sound to clear his throat. "We will take it from here, Miss Tennyson and Mister Levin. We will return Albedo to Plumber HQ. Thank you for your assistance."

Kevin snorted. "Yeah, whatever. We're done here."

Kevin followed Gwen out through the door. Then he popped his head back into the room.

"You take care of lil' Benji now, Rook!" Kevin said with a laugh. Gwen yanked him away from the doorway just before Ben managed to shout an obscenity at him.

Ben panted, glaring at the now empty doorway. Rook tapped him on the shoulder. Ben snapped at him.

"_What?"_ his voice and glare were infused with pure venom.

"We should transport Albedo back to HQ."

Ben grumbled in response. When Rook moved to pick up the fainted Albedo, Ben yanked Albedo out of his grip.

"_I'll _do it," said Ben darkly, picking up and carrying Albedo over his back.

"As you wish," Rook gave in with a small smile.

They walked out of the room, and Ben was relieved to _not_ see his cousin's irritating boyfriend. They soon arrived in front of Rook's truck.

"Can I drive?" Ben asked as sweetly as possible.

"No you may not."

Rook's response was definite and instantaneous, as if the answer had always been so, and would always stay as such. Ben pouted, tossed Albedo into the back of the truck and entered the passenger seat with crossed arms over his chest. But Rook knew what to say to cheer Ben up. He always did.

"Shall we head to Mr Smoothy after?"

Ben glanced at him. He couldn't keep sulking when given such an offer. How could he say no to such an offer? Damn it.

"You're making it very hard for me stay grumpy nowadays, you know that?"

Rook smiled. "It is what I do best."

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't tease them so much," Gwen said to Kevin, who crossed his leg over the other and placed an elbow on the table.

"Oh c'mon. They know I'm kiddin'."

"Yeah, I know. Just..." Gwen slurped at her drink. "Just let them go at their own pace."

"Like that?" Kevin pointed.

Gwen's eyes followed Kevin's finger, and her eyes were led to a table at the other end of the lot. At the table were none other than Rook and Ben. The Revonnahgander was happily using his electronic tablet, likely surfing the net, while the other boy was uninterestedly sipping at his ice-blended drink. Then Rook said something, and Ben stopped sipping and moved closer to look at whatever Rook wanted to show him on the tablet. Suddenly Ben turned so red one could see it a mile away. He quickly pushed a finger onto the screen, and then turned away, muttering something.

Then Gwen heard giggling. She turned and saw her boyfriend on his phone, trying his best to hold back laughter. Gwen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you do something, Kevin?"

"What? I ain't done nothin'," Kevin said casually, pocketing his phone. Then he shrugged. "People post a bunch of things on the internet."

Gwen rolled her eyes, and watched the two partners at the table across the lot. Now the two of them were laughing, having gotten over whatever embarrassing thing they saw so quickly.

"Do you think he'll ask?" Kevin questioned, opening the lid to his paper cup and gulping down the rest of the smoothie.

"Ben? Not a chance," Gwen replied with a laugh. "But Rook? Most definitely. I'll give two months, max."

"Yeah? I'll give _one _month."

Gwen raised a brow, placing her elbow on the table.

"Wanna bet?"

Kevin smirked. "You're on."


End file.
